


The neverending freakshow

by Dawnless



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Creator is gayer than this story, England was here, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Help, I SHIP IT ALL HELP, M/M, Monsters, Norgay, POOR BABIES SAVE THEM, Post-Apocalypse, Spain's ass, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Wow, Yaoi, Yuri, i need mental help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnless/pseuds/Dawnless
Summary: The world could never be the same, after what happened. A new disease showed up, codenamed blueblood. And has been spreading rapidly, it's up to Arthur and a small military force to fix all the despair that has been happening. Could they manage?This story builds up the apocalypse instead of starting in the middle of it unlike most stories I've read. Relationships are there but most are only mentioned.Caution! Gore will be common and really detailed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my poor attempt at writing on this website. It's been a few years since I have written fanfiction so it might not be the best ever, but I tried. Enjoy~ 
> 
> ~Gaia Dawn

The breeze was cold when Dawn had finally arrived, the fall trees slowly losing their warmly colored leaves. The blonde haired Brit stretched and sat up from the warm covers, the cold hitting his thin shirtless frame. The autumn sun hit his face and did warm him up a little bit but could not even compare to the warm covers. Arthur furrowed his thick bushy eyebrows and covered his eyes a bit with one of his thin hands. A small kitten yawn escaped his mouth when he had finally sobered from the drowsiness from the first good night sleep he has had in a while. His bright green eyes glanced over all the furniture neatly placed in the room and onto the little night stand next to his bed where his phone vibrated and made a noise, which meant it was being blown up with messages. 

He grabbed the device and unlocked the bright lock screen to look at the messages he has gotten today. It was his boss, mr, Beilschmidt, the person he has a project with, Mr Bondevik and lastly get has been spammed by the stupid frog Francis Bonnefoi. He opened his boss' message first since it seemed important, and indeed it was. He has been assigned to research a new unknown disease that had appeared in a few countries already. His boss has stated that it was a solo research but that Arthur could always ask for a partner to work with. The Brit then opened his old project partners message and saw that Lukas has found that Arthur had forgotten some important information at work and that he should probably pick it up even if it is his free day today. He lastly looked at the spam he has gotten from Francis, which didn't seem to be important at all. 

Arthur shoved the phone away, and walked towards his closet to dress for today. Quickly pulling out his lab coat, a green turtleneck sweater and a pair of trousers. He had put them on and walked towards the kitchen table to grab an apple for on the road. Unlucky for him, he didn't have a driver's license, but that wasn't necessary anyways since he lived fairly close to the lab. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door, looking back one more time before actually going outside and locking the door. Arthur started walking and took a bite of the apple, while zoning out a little bit. His feet dragged him in the right way anyways so he would be fine. The Brit arrived at the large white building, in only about ten minutes of walking at a slow pace. He stepped inside and looked around with a bored expression on his face. The receptionist smiled and nodded at Arthur, which made him walk towards there. "Mister Beilschmidt is expecting you mister Kirkland. He is in his office, please go meet him." Arthur nodded and walked through the long white halls from the first floor until he has reached the elevator, which he stepped inside of. He stood for a minute or two until he heard the noise that it reached the top floor. The blonde stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the large dubble doors and knocked until he heard a voice with a thick German accent awnser. "Come in." Arthur slightly opened the door and looked inside, until he saw the tall man that also had a white lap coat on him. The Brit stepped fully inside and gave a respectful nod towards his German boss. "Kirkland. I have told you about the new research right. Here is the document file. Please tell me what you think of this. " Ludwig handed Arthur a thick document and frowned. Arthur read the first page and frowned as well, the disease has never been documented before and had sypmtoms beyond human medical knowledge. "What is the name of this monstrosity? " Ludwig shook his head and glanced at the file. " It started I'm the Netherlands. And it is named blueblood. I didn't make that up. And our Dutch scientist is doing his best to change the name so it isn't going to stay like that." Arthur glared at the papers In his own hands and continued to read it with great despair visible in his green eyes. The sickness has weird and gruesome symptoms. Like that it starts like nothing with no hunger, but turns into sudden nausea and insanity. But those are still the early stages. One of the sickly person's limbs will turn blueish and black and starts swelling. The swelling continues until the limb pops. The blood is dark blue and it's unknown what happens if you touch it. Probably spreading. A person can only die from it if all four lims are infected, since that will infect parts of the brain as well. Infection rate is getting higher everyday. It is said to hurt like an underwater monster slowly eating and sinking it's teeth in your limb until it gives up after weeks and finally bites it off. 

Reading all of that made Arthur shiver and put the file down. "I-i think I want a partner for this if that's alright..." Ludwig nodded and picked up his phone, calling someone in. Both the worker and boss sat in the uncomfortableness as they waited till the other scientist joined them. The door creeked open and revealed a tall green eyed man, wearing a blue scarf over his lab coat. The guy ran a hand through his blonde gravity defying hair and stared in front of himself. "Glad you joined us mr, van Heijningen. You are partnered with Arthur Kirkland here. You two will investigate this and find a cure. Good luck." The Dutch guy seemed to know what was going on and nodded before turning around to walk out the door, waiting for Arthur to join him. Arthur followed and walked beside the super long man, while Arthur wasn't the tallest person. He looked like a midget compared to Mr, van Heijningen. "Name' s Lars. If you where wondering." Arthur jumped a bit when he heard the deep voice and just nodded at him. "Arthur.." was all he said back. "Lars. I need to pick something up with important information, please excuse me." He left the Dutch guy and walked towards his office, greeting his co-worker Bella along the way. He entered his office and took the file and putting it in his bag. Then Arthur walked back to his project partner and stood beside him, before grabbing a chair and reading the open document on blueblood. The Dutch man leaned back in his chair. "They'd better give me a raise." Was all Lars said before sipping from the cup of coffee. Arthur started writing a report on blueblood and called a hospital in the Netherlands if they could visit to see what blueblood was truly about. They gave him permission to go with Lars and check it out. "Van Heijningen. We can go to a Dutch hospital to check bb out. Our appointment is pretty darn soon, and I have ordered plane tickets already. Here is the address and date." Arthur handed him a piece of paper with the information, which Lars just stared at a slight smile on his face that he would go back to his country. Arthur copied the document and put it in the leather bag he took with him, before walking towards the door. "I'm going to go. I'll email you all information I've gathered. " Lars nodded and got back to reading it. He went down the long white hallway again towards the elevator. His long white lab coat flew behind him as he stepped in. The elevator stopped on the first floor and he greeted the receptionist with a formal nod. Arthur grabbed his normal coat and replaced the white one, to keep himself warm. The Brit felt like listening to some music and grabbed his phone, plugging in his earbuds and singing and dancing along. "Our love story. Could be kind of Gorey.." he continued. "Far from boring we'd meet at a post." "Apocalypse..." The word apocalypse started to scare Arthur a little bit, since blueblood might.. no it won't. Would it? Arthur shook his head and continued walking, but he put on another song that didn't have to do with dead and disease. "Oops I did it again.." a slight smirk crossed his face. "I played with your heart." He posed dramatically. "Got lost in the game. ~" a slight turn was made. "Oh baby baby..~" he blew a kiss towards the air. "oops you think I'm in love, not send from above." Arthur put his index finger on his lips to make a shushing gesture. "I'm not that innocent~" before he knew it, he had arrived home and he opened the door, unlocking it first. His pet Scottish Fold kitten ran to him and mewld for food. "Hello there Britt! You are hungry aren't you? Let's get you something to eat and lay on the couch for a moment before I have to work again okay?" Britt meowed in approval and rubbed his cheeks against Arthur's leg. Which made Arthur get on one knee and pet his kittens head. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, to put some cat kibble in the kittens neat pastel lime green bowl. The cat rushed to the kitchen and shoved his face In the bowl, which made Arthur chuckle a bit. the British man stood back up and headed to the couch and sat down, waiting for his cat to join him. He took the remote and turned on the TV to watch the news. It scared the living hell out of Arthur when he saw the news reporter talk about how blueblood is spreading and killing rapidly. His green eyes where filled to the brim with despair, and he was even shivering from fear. He picked up his phone and called Lars, his hands rapidly shaking. "What?" "Turn on the news. Now!" " He hung up on Lars and watched the reporter talk. He stated that it was rapidly spreading around the world. And it was killing. 

Arthur got up and glanced at his disappointed looking kitten. "I'm sorry britty but this is important." He grabbed his bag and ran upstairs towards his computer, quickly looking up the death rate for blueblood. "14,6% of humanity has been infected?! This is unreal. This must be a dream. How can something spread that bloody fast?!" Then Arthur started reading even more of the article. "It has spread to the whole EU.. even to England. This isn't good. Not good at all.." the Brit grabbed his phone and called Lars again. "It is spreading. H-how can we fix this..?!" The deep Dutch accent shook too at the other side of the phone. "I don't know Kirkland. But we must make sure healthy people and infected people are separated." "Sounds like a plan. Could you inform Mr Beilschmidt? I'm going to write a report." "Okay. I'll call you when I get an awnser from Beilschmidt." Lars hung up and left Arthur is silence. "Okay, now to start writing." He grabbed piece of paper and a pen and started carefully writing in his neat hand writing. After three hours of writing and thinking he had finally finished it. He took a picture and send it to Lars, only to get a short message back. 'beilsmidt demands us to get to the lab.' Arthur took the report and ran downstairs and grabbed his coat. "Bye Britt. I'm sorry I couldn't give much attention. But my job is important right now. Okay sweetie?" Britt meowed and rubbed his cheeks on Arthur's leg to say goodbye. 

He ran and ran until he arrived huffing puffing and sweating. Arthur opened the doors and ran to the stairs, ignoring the receptionist and elevator. He ended up on the top floor and office. A last glance back was taken before he opened his boss' office door. "I'm.. here." The blonde man huffed mid-sentence and tried to keep his balance. "Welcome Arthur. We were expecting you. Come sit down. This is important for humanity." Arthur nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down by the long table with his co-workers. "Okay, you all know you have been gathered here because of the new disease, blueblood to be exact." Some murmuring went on between the scientists until Beilschmidt hushed them. "The leaders of the research are Mr van Heijningen and Mr Kirkland. Please you two. Tell us what information you have gathered." The duo looked at each other and nodded before standing up. " We think that this is modified by a human. All the things we have gathered tell us. It wasn't nuclear since it started in a place that was way too far and didn't have any radiation. Animals aren't affected by the disease. And it started faster than any disease ever recorded in medical history. And there was evidence that the first human was infected with an injection in their left arm. Like some sort of scientist cult out to kill off humanity." Bondevik made a look that looked thoughtful and agreement. "I agree with Van Heijningen and Kirkland. It seems logical. Should we.. inform the military force to maybe get some help.?" Bella said. "Oh! I might know a group we can ask! It's Beilschmidt's brothers force." Tino spoke from the other side of the table. "My bruder Gilbert's team? Yeah. I should contact him. His team is military and also is great in tracking down people." The group nodded in agreement and Ludwig called his brother Gilbert. The team anxiously waited for the reply, when they heard Ludwig talk to his brother in German. "He is packing and on his way here with his team. They want to see for themselves." They all sighed in relief at relaxed. "You are all dismissed, I'll keep contact with the mail. Good day." They all murmerd a little and left the room, "Van Heijningen, Kirkland. Please wait" the two paused and looked back on their boss. "The team will split and go to your places first to know all the details. So stay alerted." They looked at each other and awkwardly nodded, before walking out of the door. Arthur followed the white walls until he was at the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped in, joining his co-worker kiku Honda. Both small males stood in silence as the elevator went down. Arthur walked out with Kiku and they parted ways. The Japanese man to his own office and Arthur back home. He walked along the cold streets of London with a shiver down his spine. What if he would get infected and couldn't save humanity? Who knows. Not Arthur. Then he suddenly remembered that Gilbert's team was on their way to Arthur's house. Well half of the crew but.. still.  
That thought made him rush home and he arrived huffing and puffing. Luckily for him they haven't arrived yet, so that was a good thing. He opened the door and saw that his cat was staring at him, with his big sweet green eyes. 'mrow.' was all he said before walking away from his owner back to his sleeping spot."Britt? .. even he is anxious.. damn you bloody disease." Arthur shook his head and made sure the house looked well enough to receive ' guests ' he even cooked dinner for an whole army. Which probably means death to the poor crew. Arthur's cooking skills aren't exactly.. uh good?. He then just stood there with his thick eyebrows furrowed since he was getting impatient, his arms are crossed. Then minutes later a knock was heard on the front door, and it sounded like some sort of code. Arthur prepared himself for talk strong men with army outfits and opened the door. Infront of him where four soldiers, a tall guy that had blonde gravity defying hair just like Lars, but a smile on his face and blue eyes. The second guy had platinum blonde hair, a long purple scarf and violet eyes. He looked sweet yet dangerous and evil. The third was actually a blonde long haired woman, blue eyes and a white bow in her hair. She looked masculine and had a frown on her face. Lastly was a blonde man with blue eyes, glasses and he was apparently in another world since he was listening to music with his captain America headphones. They where all wearing casual clothing and didn't look like anything bad was going on at all. "Uhm.. you four are Gilbert's team right..?" The one in the front replied. "We sure are! My name is Mathias! And that creepy looking dude is Ivan. The yandere girl is Natalie and the awesome American is Alfred!" Arthur just nodded awkwardly and let the four soldiers in his house. Natalie deathglared him but her face became quite happy when she saw the Scottish Fold kitten. She crouched down and petted the kittens head in approval. Ivan just stared around the house and Mathias was just happily walking around. Arthur had no clue what Alfred was doing and ignored him. "I have the file with information if you need it.. " the Danish guy walked up to Arthur and smiled. "Can you just explain? That might be easier for us to understand unlike the scientific terms... " Arthur nodded and thought of the best way to tell them. "Erm.. we think a human being modified it's own disease. It spreads faster than any disease ever recorded in history, it isn't effective on animals, it was way to far away for any nuclear power to reach. And someone investigated already. We have found an injection of the sickness next to the first victim. " everyone in Gilbert's team exept Alfred looked up with a frown on their faces, until ivan hit the American in his stomach with his elbow. Alfred put away the headphones and looked up in confusion. "Huh?" "Dude! You missed all important information! Like that blueblood is made by a human!" Alfred gasped and looked around in panic. "Wait what?! Bro. Inform me faster next time. It's annoying to be left out. " The team sighed and rolled their eyes. "Don't listen to music on a mission Alfred. No, not very smart." Ivan cooed and smirked. "Not cool bro, and what is the scientist dude's name? It's kind of rude to not ask." The team looked up, wondering how Alfred knew that they didn't ask already. "I'm Arthur , Arthur Kirkland. " They nodded and all walked to him. "Okay so, we have nicknames to hide our identities and just to quickly call out if necessary. Mine Is Den, Natalie is Bell, Ivan is Rus and Alfred is Ame. They aren't fake identities.. but we just liked them. Don't ask." Mathias stated. Arthur rolled his green eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay then.. do you have a place to stay already? " They looked at each other and looked at their feet in shame as they shook their heads. "You can stay here. For only one night! Nothing more. Okay?" The four nodded and smiled. "Thank you sir. You are very generous for us." "It's for the sake of mankind.. so it's no problem.." all of the military people thanked Arthur, and looked quite pleased. 

All of the soldiers had cleaned up and where ready for bed, meanwhile Ivan was still showering and Arthur and Mathias where discussing blueblood, Natalie was playing with Britt and Alfred was doing an attempt on making better food then the hell Arthur cooked. Which means he called a fast food restaurant for takeout. The food arrived and they all dug in, exept Arthur, who keeps his neat table manners. They finished quite quickly and went to bed. And Arthur fell asleep on the table so he had to be lifted up, which wasn't that hard since he was underweight. They lifted Arthur up and brought him to his room, laying him softly in his bed. The soldiers walked to their own sleeping spot and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP, and just so you know this isn't discontinued or a oneshot.

Work  
In  
Progress  
M8


End file.
